


Flock of Robins : Gotham by Gaslight short stories

by blackandbluegrayson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman : Gotham by Gaslight (2018)
Genre: Alfred is a blessing, Alternate Universe, Bruce is a good dad, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gotham by Gaslight universe, He is trying hard, Jason X Books is my OTP, Period-Typical Racism, So are those little robins, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: Bruce has no ideas that what Alfred has in mind when he says that those boys were his, but now he was the guardian of three mistrustful Robins. Even Batman wasn't ready for that.A compilation of short stories taking place in the "Gotham by Gaslight" universe.





	1. Jason, Bruce and books

**Author's Note:**

> Since I saw the movie “Batman: Gotham by Gaslight”, I have an obsession about Bruce trying to raise Dick, Jason and Tim together.

Of all the places Bruce has been expected to find Jason this late at night, the library has been near the last one his list and yet there he was. Bruce watches the red hair boy as he walks around the room in his pyjamas running his finger on the shelf. He never saw Jason so fascinates by anything before. He is normally so more vocal and more aggressive about everything.

Bruce smiles weakly as he observes the lad young face frowns with the most intense look of concentration. He seems to be searching for something. Many times he would stop, reach out to pick one of the books but and up dropping his hand back without touching the spine. He was probably worried to be in trouble.

He walks inside and make sure to make enough noise so he not surprise Jason. “You can take any one you want, Jason.” 

Jason turns toward him and get his hand in front of him. “I didn’t do anything.” He declares stepping away from the bookshelves.

“I didn’t blame you, Jason.” He answers with a little sigh. It’s always hard to find a way to talk to him without he feels threatened. “I was just offering you to take the book you want. Are you looking for something in particular?” Bruce walks one of the bookshelves and grabs out one of the book Jason seems the most interested earlier. It’s one of those children’s storybook that his mother has told him when he was a child. For a moment, Bruce can smell her sweet perfume, feel the tender caress of her hand through his hair and ear the gentle intonation of her voice. It’s past so fast but shocks him to his core. He steps back until his leg hit the couch in the middle of the room and he sits in it. He often thinks about his parents but he rarely has to face the feeling of crushing loneliness at some of these memories.

“Old man….Are you okay?” Jason asks. He couldn’t hide the concern from his voice.

Bruce manages to tear his eyes from the cover of the book and look at the boy. “Yes Jason….This book only brings up a lot of memories.” He tells him. “My mother used to read it to me.”

“You too?” Jason says and blushes a little. He shifts on his feet nervously. “Mama use to read to me too. When she has a good night.” He mutters.

Bruce didn’t need to know what good night mean. Jason didn’t have the best childhood but seem that this was one his fondest memories. “Do you want that book?” Jason bites his lowers lips and mumbles something that Bruce couldn’t catch. “Jason?” 

“I can’t read, okay.” He snaps clenching his fists to his side. He didn’t look at him but the red on his neck is showing his embarrassment. Jason is clearly expecting Bruce to mock him or be mad somehow. That just broke Bruce heart more.

“We can teach you if you want.” He offers. He keeps his voice neutral. He knows if he seems to pity that would only anger Jason more. 

“Don’t bother, Dick has tried to show me but I’m too thick-headed.” He mumbles and turns clearly ready to go out the room.

“You have already shown me you are far from being stupid Jason. I have no doubt you can learn how to read.” Bruce declares. “Tell me Jason, how Dick try to teach you?”

“He did his best.” The red hair boy says defending his brother. “He teaches me and Timmy with old newspapers we find, posters and shop signs. I understand the alphabet and all….I’m just not good at it.” He mumbles still not looking at his guardian.

“Not being good at something doesn’t mean you aren’t able.” Bruce says. He realizes now that he has overlooked the three boys’ education ever since taking them in. He needs to look through this first thing in the morning, but at the moment he needs to focus on Jason. “You know you probably memorize those stories without realizing. I can read one to you if you want and you can follow on the page.”

Jason frowns and seems to be ready to refuse. He looks as the book again and something passes on his face: longing, nostalgia and tiredness. He finally moves to sit beside Bruce. “Aright geezer.” He keeps as much distance from Bruce as possible. Bruce didn’t comment but open the book to the first story. He makes sure to hold the book so Jason would be able to follow him before he begins to read. He never really read something like this outlook and he feels awkward by how cold and distant he sounds. He stops for a moment and closes his eyes. He tries to remember the way his mother use to tell this story. He clears his throat and continues.

Jason chuckles a bit at those silly voice but that seem to make him relax a bit. That is probably the best reaction he ever gets from the young boy and it does something warm inside him. They were finally bonding over something.  
Bruce continues to read, going through a few more stories, until he feels something again from his side. He looks down and couldn’t stop to smile. Jason has fallen asleep and as pressing again his shoulder. He never sees him appears so peaceful … so terribly young. Jason probably didn’t manage to find sleep and only want someone to tell him a story. 

Bruce closes the book and put it back on the table, he would make sure to help the boy with his reading any time he needs it. He wraps his arm softly about the small body to keep him close to him a few more minutes. Only when he was convinced Jason won’t wake up, he takes him in his arms and brings him to his room.

He tries to act like he didn’t see Alfred’s little smile as he passes him in the hallway.


	2. First night (Alfred and the boys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred has to coax the little Robins inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic was supposed to be about Bruce and the boys, but I need to make a little chapter for Alfred and the boys.

Alfred closes the door of the master bedroom quietly resting his head against the wood and let out a soft sigh. It has been a long night but at least Bruce and Miss Kyle were patched up and recuperating. Bruce will leave another day to scare him half to death. Miss Kyle has offered to keep an eye on the man and make sure he stays in bed. Normally the butler would have insisted on moving her to a guest room and watches Bruce himself, but he still has to settle for three youngsters.

The older gentleman straight up again and walk back downstairs trying to find the boys. He didn’t expect it to be easy, he was too busy to bring Bruce inside to tell them where they can wait, but it still takes him a good twenty minutes to locate them. He is beginning to worry they have disappeared back in Gotham’s streets until he spots landau outside. The horse has been un-harness and he could perceive a small light coming out from the stable. “There you are.” He mutters before he made his ways there.

Inside, Dick is brushing the horse. It’s the first time he sees the boy without his way too big coat and Alfred could observe the tension in his shoulder when he hear him enter. Dick turns to look at him. “I take the liberty to bring this beauty inside and feed him.” He says with an uncertain smile.

Alfred nods. “Thank you lads. You have a talent because normally Ace is not so docile with strangers.” The compliment seems to make Dick relax a bit.

“Horses are easy. It’s not like an elephant.” He laughs quietly.

The comment baffles Alfred but any question he could have asked was interrupted by a small bird like whistling coming from the empty stall in front the one where Dick and Ace were. So that were the other boys are hiding.

The oldest rolls his eyes. “Jason the goal of secret signal is not to use it when it is too obvious.” He says but never looks in that direction.

There is a movement in the pile of hay on the far corner and a head pop out of it, Even with the minimal lighting Alfred could see the reddish tone of the hair. “And the goal of a secret signal is not to tell we have a secret signal.” He replies clearly annoyed.  
  
Dick finally turns toward him. “Not so loud, you will wake up Timmy.”  
  
That makes Jason look back being him. “I’m not.” He mumbles. “You are the noisy one.”  
  
Alfred steps in before this can get out of hand. “You know lads, young Tim might have the right idea. It is pretty late and you should go to bed.”

Dick glances back at him and bit his lips. “You are right Mr. Pennyworth.” He seems to hesitate and move so he would physically put himself between Alfred and the two other boys. “You already do a lot for us today, and we truly are thankful, but would you mind if we stay here tonight.” Before the butler could say anything, he adds rapidly. “We will be good and don’t disturb any of the horses. We will even be out of your hair by morning. I promise.”

“No one is sleeping in the stable except the horses.” The older man answers promptly. What kind of monster would let children sleep in those kinds of conditions?  
  
“We understand.” The oldest mutters as his shoulders sags. “We will be going.” He walks to the other boy’s side. Jason is already getting on his feet and even if he was trying to be quiet but he could hear him mutter: “I told you so.”

“What I mean young sirs is that we have a guest room that would be more suitable.” Alfred says before they could wake up a third member of the little trio. He couldn’t tell what is the most heartbreaking: the look of pure surprise on Dick’s face or the mistrustful one on Jason’s. “Come along lads. Do you require help caring young Tim?” He offers.

“No need mister, we are good.” Dick says a crouch down and picks the boy from the pile of hay. Tim is all wrap up in the older coat and groans a little at the movement.

“Dickie.” He mutters.

“Everything is okay Timmy. Go back to sleep.” He answers tenderly and presses a soft kiss on the pale forehead. Tim yawns and lays his head on the taller one’s shoulder. Only when he is secure did Dick begin to walk toward Alfred. The butler resisted the urge to reach and take out the few wisps of straw out of the dark hair, but he feels his touch won’t be welcome.

“You are really off your nuts.” Jason says and crosses his arm clearly refusing to move from the spot. “Who know what he is planning to do to us in there.”

“Jay…” Dick sighs looking suddenly extremely tired and conflicted as he turns toward the red hair boy. “Tim can barely stay keep awake, I’m exhausted and I know you are too. We need to rest and… I trust mister Pennyworth to not planning anything funny. He is working for the Batman. I don’t think Batman would allow anyone bad work for him.”  
  
The other boy looks back at Alfred and study him.

“Little wing… When we meet I swear I won’t let anyone hurt you again. Did I break this promise so far?” Dick asks softly.  
  
Jason lowers his head. “Not really……” He mutters weakly. He finally moves to join the other boys but keep glaring at the butler. Alfred only nods at him and guide them inside.

He tries to ignore how the children flinch when he closes the door or the mansion behind them. “Please follow me.” He says gently and begins to walk to the room. “You are welcome anywhere in the house except in Master Bruce study on the second floor.” It was mostly he didn’t want the youngster to accidentally find the attic, that could end badly with all of the experiments Master Bruce keeps there.

They finally reach their destination. “Here you go. Hope you won’t mind sharing this room until I can prepare others on.” He opens the door and stand back so they can enter. He watches the two boys look at the room in amazement but they stay in the doorway.” “Master Bruce chamber is at the end of this hallway and mine is right across yours if you need anything.”

Jason stares up at him. “This is really for us?” He asks still suspicious but there was so much hope in those eyes. Alfred wonders when last time someone has done something kind for them, except for Sister Leslie, and realizes it probably way too long.

“It is young sir. You are our guest after all.” He says and adds. “The door can be locked from the inside. I promise no one would get in until you want us too.” Those children deserve to know they are safe and have at least some control over the situation.

The boy’s pupils widen and he looks up at the oldest in disbelief. Even in the low light, Alfred could see their war tears in Dick’s eyes. The young man is barely out of childhood and has already so much responsibility toward the two other boys, Alfred can’t imagine how it feels for him to have some of those responsibilities lift from his shoulder even for one night. Dick moves so he could give Tim to Jason. “Go to bed.” He mutters. Jason is struggling a bit to hold the youngest but seem uses to it. He sends one last glare to Alfred, its effectiveness is cancelled by a yawn that he could stop a second after, before he walks to the large bed to lay down.

Dick reaches to half close the door and turn to stare at the butler as he takes his cap off. “Thank you so much mister… I promise we will behave and do anything you will demand.” He states to him with a look beyond his age in these blue eyes.

“I have nothing to request from the three of you except to rest for tonight; it was a really long night. We can talk more in the morning when Master Bruce wakes up.” He says softly.

“How are Mister Wayne and Miss Kyle?” Dick asks. He truly looks concern.  
  
“They both will make a full recovery. Thank you for inquiring,” He answers.  
  
The boy shoulder relaxes for the first time since they get inside. “Glad to hear that. Good night Mister Pennyworth.” He waves at him before retreating in the room.  
  
“Good night to you too, young sir.” Alfred says and waits for the door to be closer before turn to his own quarter. He wasn’t surprised to hear the lock being put on the door. He let out a sigh. At least he was sure the boy would be safe tonight. Just hope they still will be there by morning.  
  
Alfred has always known there was something is really wrong and rotten in Gotham. Even more after it has taken the life of Martha and Thomas Wayne and leaving behind a broken child. As much as he didn’t approve of Bruce’s vigilante activity; worry that the city will destroy him; he understands why he is doing it. That is why he has brought those orphans here, those children need a safe place to grow and Bruce needs something to remind himself that still have good in this world.

To keep a light on to push the darkness away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a really slow writer, thank you to be patient with me. You kudos and comments are my fuel.


	3. Bruce et Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim find is way into the attic with a big question for Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about that fic. Just didn't have much time to write. That one have not be easy to write because Tim is still really hard for me to write.

“Are you keeping us here because we know your secret?” A young voice asks from behind Bruce starling him. He has heard the grandfather’s clock move and has expected Alfred, not one of the children. He haft turns from his work to look at Tim that is standing at the top of the staircase that leads to the attic. He seems ready to run at any sign of danger.

“How did you get in here?” He asks. He tries to keep his voice neutral, but he couldn’t really hide the surprise in his tone.

That only appears to scare the lad more. “I’m sorry Mr. Wayne…..I thought it was okay.” He was already stepping down one stair.

Bruce shakes his head and turns in his chair to face the boy. “Tim, you aren’t in trouble….I was just surprised that you find your way here.”

The youngster stares at him and blinks a few times. “I… I watch you and Alfred. It wasn’t so hard to locate. He answers quietly. He worries at his lower lips as he looks back at the adult. “I’m sorry…”

“I’m not angry Tim. As a matter of fact, I am impressed. You will have to tell me how you get to this conclusion boy.” He says keeping his voice as gently as he can and motion to the seven-year-old to walk closer. He wasn’t really surprised when Tim didn’t move from his spot

“Only if you answer my question first.” Timmy responds. Even if he seems to be terrified seconds ago, there is a steel determination in his blue eyes. 

It takes Bruce a moment to remember what the boys have asked. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”

“Jason says that you only keep us around only because we know you are The Batman and didn’t want us to rat on you.” He explains his attention focus on Bruce.

Of course those have to come from the boy brothers. Bruce is still working hard on gaining the Robins’ confidence. It’s been a little more than a week, and he wasn’t close to have them comfortable around him. Jason is probably the most wary of their new situation or at least the most vocal about it. This is Jason ways to prove he is tough. Dickie acts all positive and smiles but Bruce has noticed the analytic glare he sends in his direction. He has no doubt that if him or Alfred show any sign of ill intended toward Tim or Jason, the oldest will take them away.

At the moment he has to reassure Tim. “That is not totally wrong.” He says.

Seeing Tim’s eyes widen, Bruce realize that it might not have been the right answer. Seem that being truthful is maybe a bit too rough for the kid. “What I mean Tim is that it is easier to live with people that have met the real me. I don’t have to lie to any of you.”

Those blue eyes were fixed on him as he tries to see through him to make sure he is telling the truth and somehow Bruce feel the boy could. Tim has one sharp mind for a seven year old. “So if we haven’t helped you that day, you will have let us in the street?  
”  
Bruce wishes he could say no without hesitation. “I would probably never know what happened to you and the others if Alfred didn’t offer that odd job.” He replies and finally gets up to move closer to Timothy and knells in front of him. “But lucky Alfred did and now our lives are linked. This home is yours and for as long as you want. Batman or not.” This seems to make Tim relax.

“Could it be forever?” The child mutters shyly and gaze down blushing a bit. He looks surprised by his own request. He normally so much more reserved.

That makes Bruce smile to see the boy slowly coming out of his shell. “Would you want to?” The older man asks.

Tim seems to think a few moments, “As long it’s okay with Dick and Jason.” He looks back at him and beams softly. “I like it here. We have food every day, warm bed and clean clothes. You and Alfred are nice and never force us to do jobs we don’t want to. And you don’t act like you have to take care of us. If we stay Jason would stop putting himself in danger to protect us and Dick can be a real kid instead to have to be all a grown-up.”

Bruce nods. He hasn’t learned the whole story about the boys past yet but he knows the older children have worked so hard to keep all of them safe. Event Tim act beyond his age most of the time. He raises a hand slowly, making his gesture a bit exaggerates so the youngster could move away if he doesn’t wish to be touched, and ruffles Tim’s dark hair. The look of pure confusion on the small face was heart breaking. Bruce begins to suspect he is not used to kind contact. “I truly want the three of you to stay with us.”  
The shy smile the boy sends his way was telling him how important this was. He can’t fail those children. 

Tim looks past him into the antic. He seems really curious about everything inside. That could become a problem now that he finds his way in. “You know you aren’t in trouble to get up here, but I need you to promise me to never come to the attic without me or Alfred present. There are a lot of dangerous chemicals or inventions.” 

The child stares directly in his eyes with that inquiring look that would have made most people really nervous, but somehow make Bruce proud. He finally nods. “I promise Mr. Wayne.” He says softly. 

That was enough for Bruce. “You can call me Bruce.” He gives the impression he has repeated this a hundred times already. He rises and offers his hand to the boy. “Do you want a tour?” 

Tim dips and shyly put his hand in Bruce one and begin to ask questions about everything. Bruce smiles weakly and answers him the best he can. He was still amazed by how bright and sharp the juvenile mind is.

“So now would you tell me how you find out about the antic entrance?” He asks the youngster when they have finished their tour.

Tim is sitting on his work table and playing with an inoperative grappling gun. “It wasn’t so hard. I watched you and Alfred’s habit. You both always disappear in the hallway in front of your office and the grandfather clock was the only thing that could hide a secret passage.” He explains. “It’s been more complicated to find out how to open it. Using the hand of the clock was a nice idea.”

Bruce never realized the boy has watched them. “And how did you understand how it works?”

He looks at him. “I stay close to the clock and listen. I discern it makes different sound when the hands near to the ten….So I play a bit with them.” 

“Well, that really impressive Tim.” Bruce says sincerely. He makes a mental note to raise the security. They rarely got a guest in their home, but he wouldn’t want anyone to find out his secret. Not that many people would have detective skills like Tim already demonstrated.

“Timmy.” Dick suddenly appears at the top of the stair. Bruce comprehends that the passage probably hasn’t closed behind Tim or he has told his brothers about the concealed doorway. He realizes he didn’t mind at all. 

The oldest pale seeing Tim on the table. He is at his younger brother’s side in seconds and put him on to the ground. “Tim you know we aren’t supposed to bother Mr. Wayne when he is working.” He looks back at Bruce and keeps Timmy close to him. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

Bruce shakes his head. “All is good Dick. Tim and I were having a nice conversation.” He smiles at the boy, that make Tim giggle a little and that only confuses Dick more. Bruce takes his pocket watch out to check the time. He hasn’t expected to be that late in the afternoon. “You two should go get ready for your lessons. I will be downstairs shortly.” 

Both children nods and make their way down the stairs. They are talking too low for Bruce to hear what they say but he knows the teen was making sure everything was okay. He could only hear Tim excited answers as they disappear in the hallway.  
Bruce smiles sadly. He would find a way to keep those children safe with him, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to gently point my mistake. I always learns.


	4. Bruce and Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is trying to catch a crime boss and open something from Dick's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this chapter idea since the beginning of the series, yet it have been the hardest to write. Still not my favourite but after months of trying I decide this will do.

“What are you working on B?” Dickie asks from the rafter above Bruce. The man is amused by the teen trying to sneak on him. To tell the truth, Bruce knew Dick was in the attic, or the bat-attic like the boys were calling it now, but he didn’t realize he manage to make it that close to him.

“Extortion ring.” He answers as he pins another picture on the diagram on the wall. “Now get down from there before you fall.”

“I won’t.” Dick reply, and he swears he could hear the eye rolls “So why you are so worried about a racket. I mean each neighborhood in Gotham has some ratbag doing thing like that.” 

“Because it’s not just one man, it’s the work of a gang and all over Gotham and Blüdhaven.” Bruce explains. In the last months he has got use to talk about his case out loud with the boys when it wasn’t anything that could traumatize them. It sometimes helps him to see the bigger picture. “The group asks for protective money and when people refuse, accidents happened. I have found most of the gang member except for their Boss.” He pins a portrait drawing at the top of the diagram. “That’s him, Tony Zucco. I just know he is responsible for most of the bloodiest of those accidents but I’m missing the key element that is linking them to him and find him.”

To Bruce’s surprise, Dick didn’t make any comments. Typically, the young man always has something witty to say about the criminals. He looks up wondering if Dick might have been bored and already went back downstairs. The teen was still on the beam, with the coldest expression that Bruce has ever seen on his face. 

“Do you know him?” he asks simply. The boy has lived on the street of Gotham for a long time and has been in contact with a lot of the worst that is rooming the city.

Dick blinks before he tears his eyes from the board and jumps down the ratter, making Bruce’s heart stop a second. It wasn’t the first time Dick does something like this, still he worries that he could hurt himself. The teen always falls on his feet like a cat. 

“Might have seen him but not recently. I would have remembered an ugly face like that…” he comments with weak, fake smiles. He abruptly changes subject. “Alfred says dinner will be served in thirty minutes. Better not be late or Jaybird would steal your dessert.”

“I won’t. Thank you, Dick.” He answers watching the boy go. He could tell there is something more but doesn’t pressure. He will talk when he is ready. He trusts him enough to say something if he has any information. Bruce’s return to classifies the clues on Zucco’s case before heading down for dinner.  
********************  
When Bruce has announced that he is going out for the night and ask the boys to listen to Alfred during is absence he hasn’t expected much reaction from them. I have been doing this for months now and part of their everyday routine. So, when Dick gets up to follow him, he stops and looks a bit puzzle at the eldest.

“I’m coming with you.” The young man asks simply.

That was the last thing he is expecting from him. “There is no way I bring you in the streets, it’s way too dangerous.” He says covering any of the protests Tim and Jason were doing in the background.

Dick looks unimpressed at this. “You realize that I survive in Gotham slums for years. There is not one thing I haven’t seen.” He replies seriously. It was sometimes hard to remember that this energetic and radiant teenager has witness so much dark event already.

Bruce holds his looks. “I know you have Dick, but how you are under my care and I won’t let you put yourself in danger unnecessarily.”

“But it okays for you to go to risk your life? What if something happened to you? What would become of all of us?” Dick continues and glares at him clearly not ready to back down. He has one heck of a temper when he wants. “I don’t need to fight but at least let me come with you. There is not a corner of the city I don’t know. I can help you.”

Bruce shakes his head. “No. And this final.” He says using his best Batman voice. 

The blue eyes of the boy darken. “So you will just go out alone, get yourself killed in a freak accident and leave us like all our parents have.” He pushes pass him.

“Richard!” Bruce calls him back but the teen only answers in language he didn’t understand, however, he guests it wasn’t polite.

“Let him go.” Jason says looking unimpressed at him. “Dickie would cool down faster if you give him space.” He motions to Tim to continue eating. Seem that they were used to that kind of reaction from the eldest.

Bruce sighs again but listens to Jason. He was sure after calming down Dick would understand his point of view.  
******************  
It’s been near a week since the quarrel with Dick, and he hasn’t yet managed to make up with the boy. Dick has scared him by disappearing a full day during that time. It has been Selina that brings him home saying the teenager has just need some change of scenery. 

“The lad has circus blood, Bruce.” She declares like it explains everything, probably it does for her, but it wasn’t for Bruce. He knows the boy has grown in a circus like Selina, he has dropped a few clues now and then, still not much. Dick is reluctant to talk about anything link to his past, but Bruce has begun to think that the Zucco’s case has something to do with Dick’s actions. He would have drilled more about this if he was not occupied at the moment. 

Someone is following Batman from two blocks down from where he has started his patrol. 

So far, his chaser has kept his distance and don’t seem to want to interfere with his nocturnal activities. It’s already impressive that anyone could pursue him in the roof top of Gotham without a grappling hook but the other succeed in staying mostly out of sight. Still Batman wishes to know if this one is a friend or foe. The problem is now he was on a tight schedule. He is on the trail of some of Zucco’s associates. Even with this new shadow, he manages to get to the rendezvous point. 

There were three men in the alley and ready to set fire to a small shop. He jumps down without warning. Scum like this down deserve any. He easily subdues the first two before finding himself alone with the one that seem in charge.  
“Tell me where is Zucco?” he asks slamming him against the brick wall. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He yelps. “I… I swear. We just do the job and there is money for us.”

“Where?” Batman glares pressing his arm more across the man throat. 

“That little pub needs the harbour. The bartender is giving it out.” The criminal pleads rapidly. “I promise that all I know.”

Anything Batman was about to say was cut off by the sound of a cocking gun. He curses under his breath. He has been so distracted by his stalker that he has miscalculated the number of crooks.

“I’m sure the police would give me a good reward when I bring your body to them.” The gunner says as he points the cannon toward him. Before any of them could react, a garbage lid fly passes his head and hit the shooter on his nose. He recoils in pain. Batman uses that distraction to neutralize him as the talker run away.

He glances up to find who just throw that lid. On the lower roof, he couldn’t see the person clearly, but it seems to fit his stalker. This close he looks even smaller, somehow familiar.

“And you say you don’t need help.” The young voice announces and everything falls into place. 

Batman frown and cross his arms. “Come down this instant.” He growls.

There is a sound of fabric as the other does double somersault from the roof and land perfectly in front of him, grinning and all. Bruce is totally taken back by what he is seeing but manage to hide it. Dick, because he knows it’s him even if the boy has tried to hide his identity with a black domino mask, is wearing… He is not sure what he is wearing if he is telling the truth. In the dark he seems to be a red unitard, green gloves and a yellow cape. This coming straight out a circus act. The colours would have put parrots to shame.

“What are you doing here?” He asks with his most threatening voice that makes grown man recoil in fear but only get an amuse smile from the teen.

“Clearly saving your hide, B.” He answers.

“I have things under control.” Batman reply and wince internally by how childish it sounds. “You have been the one that been following me since the beginning of my patrol.”

Dick pouts at this.” Aw, you knew?”

“Of course.” Batman would never guess it was Dick. He is still impressed by the boy agility. Since the teen has moved to the manor he has seen Dick walk on the balustrade like is being normal ground and find him in high and nearly inaccessible place, but never expect him to be this acrobatic. “You realize I could have attacked you if it hasn’t been from this…” Batman is cut when he hears boots on gravel. He couldn’t believe he has been stupid to not tied the crock like he normally does. He turns his head just in time to see one of the men rises on one knee and getting a knife out.

Everything happened so fast.

Batman has dived to tackle the crook on the ground, but the knife has been out of his hand flying toward Dick before he can stop him. His heart misses a beat when he didn’t hear anything behind him; neither the blade hitting the wall or Dick making any noise. They want to check the boy, but the arsonist is fighting back and trying to choke him. Suddenly the man arm is pulling back; the knife has gone through the sleeve and immobilize it to the ground. Batman uses this moment of distraction to knock the man out. Only then could he look at the teen to make sure he was alright.

“Second time tonight.” Dick says and grin at him, but his body language is way too stiff to be natural. He was holding his right hand a bit awkwardly near his chest. 

Batman grunts something before he gets rope out his belt to tie the gang member. As he does he can feel the young man eye on him as he shifts on his feet. Only when he was sure they won’t be attacking again he gets back on his feet and make a beeline toward the dark hair boy.

“Uh… B?” He mutters taking one step back. He can see a flash of wariness in the teen eyes.

“Let go before the police arrive.” He says before he wraps one arm around the young man and fires his grappling hook. He is mostly expecting the boy to tense as they are dragged to the roof but not to make a delighted giggle. Only when Batman was sure that there were out of sight and safe that he let the teen back on his feet. 

“Hand.” He asks stretching his own before Dick can open his mouth.

“B, I’m fine…” The young man says moving his hand behind his back. 

“Now.” He orders. This didn’t work the way he was expecting. Dick just stands his ground and glare at him. Batman, or Bruce, is not used to people not listen to him and even least use to Dick’s stubbornness. He begins to suspect that it is more docile side of the boy has been up to set a good example for his brothers and try to keep them out of trouble.

That give him an idea.

“You can show me now, so I can patch it or having to explain it to Jason and Tim.” That seems to work because Dick take his gloves off with a little pain hiss and show it to Batman. Even with only the light of the moon, he can see the cut on the boy palm. He didn’t seem deep but probably hurt. 

“It is nothing. I just forget I have gloves and that my grip would be different.” Dick comment. “I’m just a bit rusty. Now we need to go after that man.” 

“No.” he says and grabs the young man hand and presses a handkerchief on the wound. “We need to go home.”

“Are you crazy? That man probably knows where Zucco is. If you let him go, he would disappear again.” Dick snaps. “I’m not waiting for another four years. He needs to go down now.”

Bruce keeps his eyes on his red face not understanding where this comes from. “Why is this so important to you?”

“Because Zucco is the one that killed my parents!” Dick shouts. His outburst sounds like a gunshot in Bruce’s ears. 

Bruce knell in front of the teen and rest heavy hands on the slender shoulder. Dick, whole body is shaking, and he could see tears roll on his cheeks even with the mask on. “That man gave me all he knows. He has no information about where Zucco is.” He says keeping his voice gentle. “Let’s go home so I can dress your wound and you can tell me the full story.” 

Blue eyes look up at him in surprise. “You believe me?” Dick asks in a small voice. He sounds so baffled that Bruce’s heart twist. For how long he had wanted someone to just believe him.

“Of course.” He answers and reach out to wipe out the tear.

Dick seems to shake more before he throws himself at him and wraps his arms around his neck. Bruce just wraps his arms around the slim body and bring him close and just hold him until he calms down. Even when the tears have stopped, Dick refuse to let go. Bruce sighs but decide to carry him all the way back.  
******************  
The first lights of morning are already coming in by the window of the study when Bruce can finally sit down with Dick. The teen is curled under a blanket in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace, blue eyes lost in the dancing flame. The poor boy seems so drained. Bruce takes the second chair and move it closer to the one Dick is occupying. He has realized early on that the young man responds better to close contact.

Dick wraps his arms more around his legs and rests his chin on his knees. “Mister Wayne… I want you to promise me that what I would say to you, it won’t affect Jason and Timmy.” He pleads. 

That he goes back to “mister” is worrying to Bruce. “Nothing you will tell me won’t change anything. Neither the boys nor you.” He responds. “I haven’t always been a street rat in Gotham, you know,” Dick mutters never looking away from the fireplace. “I was born in a travelling circus. My family have been in the trade for generations. My ancestor has learned from the best acrobats in all Europe, performing in front of kings and sultans, before suspicions and false accusations force them to move in this country even before my dad was born.” He stops and looks up at Bruce. He seems to want to analyze his reaction.

For a moment it confuses Bruce then it finally hit him: Dick was confessing to being a Romani descendant. His worry makes more sense now. The general population were wary of gypsies and have a lot of unfunded suspicions. “I have the chance to meet a few Roma during my travels. I learn a great deal from them.” He reveals gently hoping to reassure the boy.

Blue eyes were on him for longer as Dick trying to know if he could trust him before he returns his look to the fireplace. “My parents and I were the main attraction of the Haly’s circus: The flying Grayson.” He says with a sad smile and pride in his voice. All those names are vaguely familiar to Bruce, but he couldn’t put is a finger on why. 

“I was nine when the circus has stopped in Gotham. It was one of the biggest shows we have all year.” He mutters and lower his head, “Like every other day, I was going to see the elephant after practice. On my way I was passing near Pop Haly’s trailer and I hear a lot of yelling and suddenly one man was thrown out of the caravan. Mister Haly was screaming that he was running an honest business. The other man has gotten up and threaten Pop that he shouldn’t have said no to Tony Zucco and that accident tempt to happen when people do. He has turned and pushed me out of the way as he went. That when I saw his face… I could never forget that…”

Dick takes a deep breath and clenches his fists. “It wasn’t the first time I observed that kind of scene. Criminal always think that the circus would be easy money, so I didn’t make much of it, you know?” His voice cracks a little. “When it was showtime, Zucco bumped into me and my parents as we make our way in the big top. I nearly miss him because he was wearing the same clothes as the other helper. I try to warn my folks, but we were on a tight schedule and have to get ready for our performance.”

The young man stops for a moment, his shoulder shaking badly. Bruce understands his reaction. Even after all those years, it was still so hard for him to remember the night his parents died. He begins to suspect that is one of the first times that Dick talks about it. He saw the teen open his mouth a few times but nothing came out. Bruce lays a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Dick, take your time.” He offers gently. 

Dickie looks at him with teary eyes. “I should have known he was up to no good … that something was going wrong.” He says weakly. “My parents were moving with their main act: flying without a net.” A sob passes the boy lips. “I couldn’t do anything as they fell when the trapeze of the rope snap.”

Bruce rubs his back and closed his eyes for a moment. Now he knew why all those names sound familiar. He remembers reading about the tragedy in one of the letter Alfred have sent him during his training. It’s felt close to home for him and recalls asking Alfred to make sure to give some extra money to the orphanage.

“When I try to explain to the police what happened, they refuse to believe me. My parents murder was ruled as an accident and I have been dropped to an orphanage in Blüdhaven.” Dick says the grief in his voice still heavy but making place anger.

“Blüdhaven?” Bruce asks confused. It didn’t make sense that they would send a boy this far. Sister Leslie—God bless her soul—would never let them do that. 

Dick rubs his cheek trying to clean his tear and shrugs a bit. “Pop Haly have told me he has arranged that saying Gotham wasn’t safe for me.”

Bruce didn’t push even if that sounds suspicious of him. Dick was clearly not knowing more about that. “How did you come back to Gotham? And why?”

“I was born on the road, it wasn’t hard for me to get out of the orphanage and catch people that will bring me back.” He says and frowns. “I had to find Zucco and make him pay for my parents” death.” A chill run-down Bruce spine as he hears the anger and hate in the young man voice. Again, it shakes him to the core, he knows that need for revenges, he has driven him since he was eight years old. 

“That is why you followed me tonight.” He says. It wasn’t a question. “Tell me Dick, what would you have done if we have found Boss Zucco?” 

“I… I didn’t think that far.” He mutters. “I just want him to have what is coming to him.”

“Would you kill him?” Bruce demands. 

Dick raises his head in surprise. “I … maybe… I often think about it but….” He chews on his lower lips. 

The older man gets up and begins to pace the room revaluate everything that been revealed tonight. He could feel Dick’s eyes following his movement but stay quiet. He probably worries to be in trouble if he says or do anything. He understands better than anyone in the world what is going on in Dick’s mind. Younger, when he hasn’t even formed the idea of Batman, he has wished he could find the man that murdered his own parents and kill him. I only with time, guidance and wisdom that he realizes that execute criminals would only make him the same type of monster that takes his parents away. 

He can tell Dickie wasn’t a killer but in burst of rage who knows what he can do? He does have a temper. 

Maybe the boy just needs closure? The kind he never has the chance to have.

He pause and looks back toward the teen. “If I bring you to stop Zucco, you have to promise me to listen to me and not kill him. Do you think you can do that?”

Dick untangle himself from the blanket and get up to stand before him. “You assure me he won’t run free? That he could be arrested?” He asks. 

“We already have a lot of proof and right now the Mayor can use a good publicity, having one of the crime bosses jailed is exactly what he needs. They won’t past this up.” Bruce says looking straight in his eyes. “He is not walking out a free man, I promise you.”

Again those blue eyes stare at him like they could detect any sign of lies. He is normally the one scrutinizes people like this and it was a bit nerve warming to see someone as young as Dick getting it so well. Finally, his whole body seems to relax and stand as tall as he can. “I swear to you, I won’t kill him.” 

“Good.” Bruce says and rests his hand on his shoulder. “You should go to bed now. We will discuss more about this after a few hours or sleep.” 

Dick nods slowly before he throws himself at Bruce. He wraps his arm around his waist. The older man lays his palm on his head. Neither need to talk to understand each other. After a moment the boy let go of him before grabbing the blanket from the chair and ¸turn to get out of the room but Bruce stop him.

“I have only one last question.” He says and wait for the boy to give him a sign to continue. “Where did you learn to catch a knife in flight like this?”

Dick smiles at him. “My babysitter at the circus was the daughter of the knife thrower. It kind of rubs off on me.” His chuckles were cut by a huge yawn. 

“I won’t keep you up any longer. Good night Dick.”

He mumbles his own salutation before he disappears in the hallway.

Hopefully Alfred would be able to keep Jason and Tim from waking up their older brother and give Dick a few hours of sleep. Bruce is tempted to just walk back to the attic and get ready for tonight, but finally decide to just pull out the fireplace and move to his room. He would have a partner for the night, he can’t let himself be too tired and fail to protect Dick.

A partner…. Good thing it was a one-time deal because Batman couldn’t wrap his head around that idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to gently point my mistake. I always learning.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking suggestions if you want a story. You can comment here or go to my tumblr page: blackandbluegrayson.tumblr.com.


End file.
